It is the consensus of opinion of many experienced hunters and expert riflemen that the human factor is one of the most influential elements which adversely affects the shooting ability of amateur or seasoned sportsmen. That is, the human body which is composed of a great many movable joints and flexible muscles does not lend itself to the steadiness that is normally required for unerring and accurate shooting of a gun or rifle. The least amount of movement or flexure can materially affect the shooting accuracy that is necessary for achieving success in target shooting or game hunting. For example, in varmint hunting it is common practice to avoid as much of the human factor as possible by employing a gun rest or rifle support to obtain a greater degree of accuracy. Likewise, in long range target shooting and also in sighting-in rifles, it is advantageous to utilize a gun rest to obtain the most favorable or best results. In order to achieve the highest degree of accuracy, it is important to avoid as much human intervention as possible during the actual shooting of the rifle. In addition, the gun rest should provide the sole stable support for the rifle without the help of the shooter so that he may freely search out game with his binoculars or alternatively, he may readily check the target hits with his spotting scope. An appropriate gun support should also be capable of providing a multitude of vertical positions so that the rifleman may selectively fire from a kneeling, sitting or prone position. In addition, an acceptable gun support rest should allow for a full range of coverage both in a horizontal as well as an elevational direction so that the rifle may be freely manipulated to follow a moving animal or target or may be easily adjusted to zero-in on a stationary animal or fixed target. Additionally, the gun rest should be capable of withstanding the most adverse climatic conditions, such as, wind, cold, rain, sleet, hail and snow, which may be encountered during outdoor shooting and hunting trips. Further, the gun rest should be rugged, lightweight and portable since the trek through fields, forests and mountains can be a long and arduous journey. In addition to rigidly holding the rifle in situs, the gun support should allow easy placement of the rifle while preventing scratching and marring of the wooden stock and metallic barreled action of the rifle along with the attached scope.